


Over the Edge

by darknessisthelight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisthelight/pseuds/darknessisthelight
Summary: When Batman gets tossed from a skyscraper during a fight, how will Flash react? How will Batman?One of the many origin stories I have about this crazy OTP.Warning: contains copious amounts of cheese.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I though of once upon a time...
> 
> This does not belong in any universe of any of my other five.

***

Flash hit the wall, hard.

Shaking his head he ran back to the fight, his hand out as he clotheslined four men in body armor, laser guns clattering to the ground followed by their owners.

Looking around, Flash quickly found what he was looking for, his attention on the huge alien-warlord-of-the-week, the Mighty Sevrov that had attacked the city of Metropolis. His eyes landed on a dark-clad Bat, tossing exploding Batarangs towards the huge enemy. Flash watched as the black figure battled the warlord, the large man grappling with the fighting hero.

Batman swept a leg under Sevrov, the alien taking the hit with barely a thought. His large fist swung in a huge arch, catching Batman’s attention, Flash grimaced as he watched the other fist collide with its distracted target, sending the hero closer to the building’s edge.

“Br—Bats!” Wally tried running to the struggling hero, but was intercepted by six of Sevrov’s men. He took them out in quick succession, looking around for Superman, “SUPES!” He shouted, his voice a bit frantic as he gestured towards Batman, who was now almost to the edge of the skyscraper. “Go help, Bats!”

Superman nodded, turning to go help Batman when screams erupted from his left. Flash’s eyes widened as a building began to collapse, people scrambling to get out of the way. Superman turned away from Batman’s aid, his attention now on the civilians. He looked torn, knowing he had to leave his friend.

Flash growled in frustration, taking Sevrov’s men out left and right trying desperately to get to Batman. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Shayera had gone to help Superman get the civilians out of the way, so Flash and Batman were left to take on Sevrov and his minions destroying the city. Wally was occupied with the endless stream of soldiers while Batman had managed to deflect some of the warlord’s advances.

Flash heard a shout from the building, his attention immediately going to Batman, a kick in his gut sending him skidding towards the edge of the building.

“Shit!” Wally shouted, his fist colliding with four men as he ran up the side of the building, Batman barely catching the edge before Wally grabbed him on the way up and set him down on the rooftop.

Batman nodded, Wally understanding that as thanks before they both looked at the looming giant before them and ran at him simultaneously. Flash zipped around the alien as a distraction, giving Batman the opportunity to send a barrage of batarangs at the target. Sevrov shouted with pain, giving them some hope.

A loud explosion caught both their attentions, Wally was distracted so he didn’t see the alien move. He was blindsided by a huge fist colliding with his jaw. His vision blurred as he flew into the wall by the rooftop door and his head snapped back against the brick wall. He shook his head and tried to get up, tasting blood in his mouth as bile rose in his throat. He dropped to his hands and knees, working to stand, to help. Instead he looked up and found Batman, feet dangling off the ground. Batman’s hands were desperately trying to break away from the large, beefy hand around his throat cutting off his air supply.

Wally pushed, staggering to his feet, “Bats…” He coughed, eyes widening as Bruce looked at him, his face softening a moment before he went flying over the edge of the building.

“No!” The scream tore from his chest, his fear fueling his strength with a surge of adrenaline that sent him soaring at the laughing warlord. Fear quickly turned to rage and Sevrov went flying into the closest wall, his eyes wide as Wally’s hand found the man’s throat and tossed him into the ground, a groan all that made it out of the alien’s mouth.

Wally hurtled over the edge after Bruce, not thinking, just moving. He edged closer, closing the gap between himself and the unconscious hero falling from the fifty-story building. The distance between him and the ground loomed closer, Bruce was close. Just a little farther and–

Got him!

Flash grit his teeth and grabbed Bruce around the waist, his speed carrying himself and the unconscious Bat to the ground so fast Wally slid and tumbled, head over heels with Bruce in his arms.

They finally rolled to a stop, Bruce groaning and Wally feeling like every bone in his body was broken. He staggered up and put Batman on his back and set the unconscious hero on their side of the battle torn area. An abandoned gurney next to an overturned ambulance caught the speedster's eye and he ran over, gently laying Batman on the surface. Wally clenched his hands at his side, anger overwhelming him as thoughts of Bruce broken and bloody at the bottom of a high-rise made his vision red.

Suddenly he was next to Sevrov, the warlord staggering back to his feet.

He didn't get the chance.

Wally grabbed the large, meaty arm of the war criminal and sent Sevrov flying, his screams vanishing over the edge as he hurtled towards the pavement. Flash waited a moment before running after him, grabbing him on the way down, but instead of a gentle descent, he used his momentum to hurl the man into the nearest building, the huge hole in the wall an easy opening for Flash to follow after him.

Punch after punch, Sevrov’s face became a bloody mess. The anger Wally had at seeing Bruce go over the edge slowly fading until he grabbed the unconscious warlord by the collar of his battered armor and tossed him on top of the pile of his men. He turned from the pile, finding the rest of his team standing behind him, eyes wide in astonishment.

“Geez, Flash,” Green Lantern whistled, “You really did a number on him…” The others looked uneasy, Flash stumbled.

“Flash?”

Flash blinked, Wonder Woman’s voice distant, her face was spinning.

Then it went black.

***

Wally woke up in the infirmary, his suit top gone, replaced by bandages around his chest and arms. He hadn’t even noticed the broken ribs and fracture in his wrist until now. His head was throbbing, a dull pain compared to the earlier agony, but still awful nonetheless. He sat up looking around until his eyes landed on the dark figure in the corner of the room.

“Save the lecture, Batman. I don’t really want to hear it.” Wally swung his legs over the edge of the bed, a sharp gasp at the pain he felt throughout his battered body. He felt nauseous. He looked up, startled when he found a black bat emblem in his vision.

He looked up, Batman’s face stone. He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, “Listen Bats, if you’re going to stare at me all day at least let me get some food or something. I’m star—”

Batman held up a gloved hand, his other one hidden beneath his cape in a sling. “Why did you beat Sevrov so badly, Flash?”

Wally stopped breathing , his eyes looking away from the glowering hero.

“I didn’t, he was just—”

“His jaw is wired shut, collar bone a shattered mess, both arms broken, not to mention the damage you did to his facial structure—” Batman said, his voice monotone as he listed the number of grotesque injuries.

“Alright! Alright! So I went a little hard on the guy, but he sent you hurtling over the edge of the building, Br—Bats.” He paused, clearing his throat before continuing. “You were unconscious and if I hadn’t caught you…” He whispered, his eyes not meeting the ones focused on him so intently.

“You caught me.” Batman’s voice was soft, not gruff like it usually was.

Wally looked up, startled to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking into his own, he reached up and tore his cowl from his head. “But I almost didn’t.” His response was barely a whisper, his fear real.

Bruce took a step towards Wally, his finger slowly tilting the redhead’s face up towards his.

“Wally.”

“Yeah?”

"Why does that scare you so much?” He whispered, his blue eyes seeing right into Wally’s soul.

Wally knew then. _He knows._  “Because, Bats—"

"Bruce."

Wally's eyes widened, the implications confusing. He coughed, "Um…okay. Bruce...”

Bruce leaned forward, his face inches away from Wally’s. “Yes, Wally?”

“Because I’m in love with you.” He whispered, “But I think you know that already. Don’t you?”

Bruce nodded slowly, his eyes darting to Wally’s lips before staring into Wally’s green eyes.

Wally waited, but there wasn’t a response, suddenly Bruce’s closeness brought into sharp focus the reality of the situation.

"Wait!” Wally frowned, “If you know that already, why am I still alive?” Bruce tilted his head, brow rising to his hairline as a thought struck Wally, “You mean you…?”

Bruce nodded, his lips a breath away. Wally’s mouth went dry, “But…”

“Wally.”

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking." Bruce’s lips crushed Wally’s. His hot mouth opening up Wally’s as he slid his bandaged arms around Bruce’s waist.

Bruce’s tongue pushed into the speedster’s mouth, a low growl coming from deep in his chest. Wally held on, not too tightly because of their injuries, but enough so that he knew it was real. Bruce was kissing him, and doing a damn fine job of it, too.

They broke apart, their breath coming in and out ragged and exhausted.

“You like me?” Wally looked up at Bruce, the older man’s cheeks flushed from their kiss, Wally’s heart did a little flip knowing he did that.

Bruce smirked, kissing Wally soundly again before lifting his chin so he could look into his green eyes, “Yes, Wally. I like you.”

Wally shook his head, “But I’m annoying and you always act like you hate me and–”

Bruce put a finger on Wally’s lips, stopping the speedster mid-sentence. “I don’t hate you.”

“But then why–” Bruce slammed his lips on Wally’s, determining that was the only real way to get him to stop talking. Their mouths opened and their kiss was hot, wet, and just the right amount of sloppy. Bruce’s teeth nipped Wally’s bottom lip before moving his mouth right next to the redhead’s ear, “Because if I hadn’t walked away, or acted like I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have been able to resist fucking you right there in front of everyone.”

Wally gasped, Bruce’s teeth closing on his sensitive earlobe as his whole body let out a shudder. “Oh God…”

“You saved me, Wally,” Bruce pause, his hand softly caressing Wally’s flushed face, "—thank you."

Wally laughed, his lips darting up to Bruce’s before grabbing the brooding hero’s hand. “Well in that case, I think you owe me!”

Bruce frowned, “Now, Wally, just because I said–”

Wally’s mouth shot to Bruce’s ear, his hand on Bruce’s tight ass, “I’d say you owe me that fuck you were talking about earlier.”

Bruce felt the words go straight to his groan and growled low in his throat, “I can do that, it won’t be exactly what I wanted considering our handicaps at the moment.” He said, gesturing to Wally’s bandages and his own sling, “But I think we’ll manage.”

“That’s alright, Bruce.” He planted a quick kiss on the older man’s cheek, “I have a feeling we’re going to have plenty of time to get it right.”

Bruce smiled, one that reached all the way to his eyes, “I think you’re right.”

With that, they walked down the hall, careful to keep a certain level of distance, ignoring the strange looks as they both beamed down into Gotham, Wally whisking his dark hero off his feet and into bed. Neither of them caring, for just a moment, about anything other than what they had to offer each other.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
